Talk:SPARTAN-II augmentation procedures
Running Speed I note that it is stated that the Master Chief tore his Achilles tendon while running at 105kph during the mentioned MJOLNIR MARK V training exercise. This is likely baseless speculation and very likely indicates that the Master Chief's speed is slower than the indicated speed due to the following facts: (i) MJOLNIR armor enhances physical capabilities and (ii) the damaged tendon indicates that the tissue in question was overworked to the point of breaking/snapping apart due to stress imposed by the armor. It is illogical to contend that "Person A can go faster than the stated speed" when "Person A's body cannot withstand that speed". The speculation of being capable of even faster speed should be removed from the entry and only the established/ascertained figure should remain. - 02:27, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :You make some interesting points, but I think I can rebut them. Firstly you seem to contending that the MJOLNIR armor doesn't count as part of his augmentations, which technically it does not. However, the augmentations are necessary for the Spartans to be able to wear the armor, and are therefore necessary for the Spartans to reach their physical peak. Thus it makes sense to put the Mark V training exercise result there. Secondly: you seem to be assuming that John's injury to his Achilles tendon was the result of his running 105kph. However we must remember that he had just completed an extremely punishing obstacle course which included being blasted through the air by the detonation of an anti-tank missile. It is more than possible that injury was started then, and merely finished by his run.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[User:Rusty-112|'112']] 03:23, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I've done some additional reading and I have to agree with your conclusions. Kelly is acknowledged as the fastest Spartan, and in Ghosts of Onyx it says that her top speed is only 62kph. Therefore John's burst of 105kph must have been unsustainable, otherwise ''he would be the fastest Spartan by far, which we know he is not.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[User:Rusty-112|'112']] 16:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Strength How much can they lift in armor? --Davian Ambrosius Compton(Counsel) 20:13, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :At least 3-4 tons because they can flip a warthog. They can also flip Scorpion tanks, witch are like 60 tons although I'm not sure if that is canon or just a game mechcanic.--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 20:16, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah there's no way that's canon. At the very least, they can swing a mongoose around like a baseball bat, so i don't see them having much difficulty with a Warthog. I doub't they'd actually be able to flip a tank, but that's a gameplay necessity. -- Administrator Specops306 - ''Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 03:56, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ok with noncanon flipp scorpion thing ur saying Halo 1,2,3,and reach are not right about SPARTANS being able to flip them. wow themselves+armor+augmentations=H*** yes they can.SPARTAN-III leader 03:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) It is noted in Halo 2 by SGTMAJ Johnson that a scorpion tank is "66 tons of pure divine intervention!" Zman222 (talk) 16:01, December 28, 2014 (UTC)Zman222 It's actually more likely it's a gameplay mechanic. In ODST you are able to flip warthogs and tanks. Also marines can flip ghosts and warthogs. Although you could argue that it is only a gameplay mechanic when it applies to non-spartans, it seems rather nonsensical. Well, if any of you guys remember Halo: The Flood, it states on multiple occasions John can flip Warthogs with his hands (with some difficulty)--Fluffball Gato 16:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well I think the tank and warthog are real and the warthog is a light recon vehicle so it weighs mabey 1 ton not 3-4 tons the tank is most likely a gameplay mechanic since your not going to find many of tanks on a map or a level. And I think flipping the elephant like its your pillow is a gameplay mechanic too it weighs like 12 tons. Primate testing The project was denied testing on bonobo variety chimpanzees, but halsey still makes reference to primate studies. This shows that they did not use chmapnzees but rather an alternate primate, what that primate is we do not know. So this article should read something like "although bonobo chimpanzees were denied for testing experiments were performed on other as of yet unknown primate" i cant do the editing, i somehow tend to catostrophically screw up when i edit on wikia sites :) ralok 04:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Possibility? Does any of this make sense? Or rather, could any of these procedures be possible?Dagoth11 13:37, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Some of it is plausible. A lot of it is also technobabble, such the fact that none of the administered drugs have names. You can see more about it http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Durandal-217 here. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 17:51, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Suppressed sex drive It is listed under the Risks column as if it were a side effect they wanted to avoid. Wouldn't it be favorable though, due to there being both male and female SPARTANs, in order to prevent any relationships that could interfere in a plethora of ways? Dietcoke759 06:43, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Genetic Enhancements In Halo Glasslands, around page 105 (of the paperback), the following paragraph: "So are they still fighting the Brutes?” “Some. As far as we know.” She seemed to be working up a sweat, puffing a bit as she heaved crates around. Without that power-assisted Mjolnir armor she had to rely on raw muscle, just like him, but he still didn’t think he’d beat her at arm wrestling. She was 'genetically enhanced' and it showed. “That’ll spread them thinner than the butter on a Navy sandwich.” Regarding Naomo 010. 12:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) In Halo: The Thursday War paperback, page 30: "Spenser wasn't the kind of guy to forget a name, and he certainly wouldn't have forgotten Naomi. She was at least two meters tall, so pale that Vaz still wasn't sure if she was platinum blond or silver-gray. She could take down an Elite or a Brute with her bare hands, and Vaz had seen her do both without breaking a sweat. She was what a human could become if you took the smartest and strongest, and pumped them up with 'gene therapy', ceramic bone implants, and the most intensive military training the UNSC could offer." Even if this was a misinformation campaign by ONI to disguise why they were all genetically superior, unless there's some canon that disputes this directly I guess we have to assume that it is true they had further genetic manipulation, beyond their naturally superior genes. 04:13, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Lactase vs. Lactate (Lactic Acid) I haven't read the cited source, but it seems like under Muscular Enhancement Injections, that it's meant to say "Protein complex is injected intramuscularly to increase tissue density and decrease lactate recovery time." Lactate being the substance produced during intense exercise by the breakdown of glucose in muscles. What's actually said is "Protein complex is injected intramuscularly to increase tissue density and decrease ''lactase recovery time." Lactase being the enzyme necessary for the digestion of milk. 05:36, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :You're probably right: it was probably a typo in the book, and the writer probably meant lactate. However, we should go with what is written until/unless an official source says otherwise. -- Vektor0 (talk) 05:42, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :Those SPARTAN II's and their cheese... :) - 14:31, June 11, 2016 (UTC)